Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All Stars Mashup!
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: What happens if you mix the Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera all stars together? Music, sparkles, comedic moments and crazy antics! Yogi and the gang follow the Stars of the Pretty Rhythm as they plan to reach Japan for a big surprise! It would be much exciting but Dick Dastardly and Muttley are planning to ruin their trip! Can they make it to Japan and stop Dick?
1. Chapter 1: The Meet-Up!

Chapter 1: When the Pretties meet the Funnies

It was a nice day in Jellystone Park as there were six Japanese girls sitting together, happily eating off their sushi and talking about their past experiences in their performances. Along with them were cutesy pie coach animals, as they are keeping them company.

"Ahhh…. I can feel the freshness of the air in me!" the girl said. "Hey Mion, what is Cat-Chi doing?" she asked.

"She's just relaxing off and eating the corn sushi!" Mion replied. "Anyway, let's hope that we can do our practice as we are ready to show off our styles to an international audience!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, there were two bears hiding sneakily in the bushes. The short bear with the bow-tie said: "Gee Yogi, these visitors do look unique!"

"You're right, Boo-boo buddy, why not if I disguise to attract their attention? When they come to me, you go steal the picnic baskets and we're done!" Yogi replied. The smart bear was planning to steal the picnic baskets on a daily basis, annoying Ranger Smith so much that he wanted to explode in fury.

Just as Mion was about to open the picnic basket, an anthropomorphic mountain lion went over, shouting with astonishment. "Heavens to Murgatroyd! Look who has come to the park for a picnic today! They are not only perfect dancers; they are just East Asian idols even!"

"Wow, Naru-chan, that mountain lion can talk!" the girl with red hair cried. "He must be very strange!"

"Strange? Well I am just a friend of Yogi! He's really a nice bear who's craving for picnic baskets, that's why I would like to say that he's hungry for food!" the mountain lion carried on, "For the sake of my introduction, I come by the name of Snagglepuss! I am not harming you both; I am just shocked by your looks even!"

"Hey Snagglepuss-san, where is Yogi then?" asked Naru. Her sparkly eyes innocently looked into Snagglepuss like a puppy begging for food.

Just then, Yogi came out in a disguise which looks much of a fanatic otaku. Snagglepuss was so shocked that Yogi looked bizarre in his disguise. He went over to stop Yogi, but there was a yell right over here, "STOP, YOU PICNIC BASKET GAFFLER!" It was Ranger Smith. He had been strolling around in the park until he discovered Yogi's scheme.

"Wow, he must be the one that doesn't like Yogi very much!" Mion said. As Yogi saw Ranger Smith, he ran off as quickly as possible, saying, "Guess what? I was just trying to entertain the visitors, Mr. Ranger! Also, I was just trying to overcome my hunger!"

"Overcome? That's too useless! You're just trying to take away the picnic baskets from the others! You're just a liar!" Ranger Smith yelled. Yogi thought of one clever trick, he just ran and led Ranger Smith skid to a halt, letting him collide with a fir tree.

"Hey-hey, I guess that I am smarter than the average bear!" said Yogi. Naru and Mion were so surprised at his actions so they came over to him.

"Hello there, Yogi-san! I am Rinne, these are my friends, Mion, Reina, Aira, Mia and Ann!" the red-haired girl whose name was Aira was glad to see him.

"Hey Yogi! Why not if we go for a worldwide tour with us? I bet that you can see your friends old and new! You can have fun along the way with us!" Aira asked with joy.

"Surely! I'd like to meet my old friends, and even new ones! But I'll have to keep an eye out on Dick and Muttley…"

"Who are they?" Ann asked.

"They are just big meanies who will get away with everything! Also to be mentioned, they are using cheating attempts to win in the Wacky Races competitions!" Yogi replied. Boo-boo and Snagglepuss came along, and they overheard it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am trying to introduce myself. I am Boo-boo, Yogi's sidekick!" Boo-boo said. "Are you heading off to the big cities as well?"

"Sure! Why not if you can join us?" asked Mia.

"Alright!" Boo-boo, Snagglepuss and Yogi Bear hollered with joy. The new adventure has just begun, with a group of East Asian idols and funny anthropomorphic animals start to visit the cities far and wide.


	2. Chapter 2: Dick's Vengeful Act!

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins! Dick Dastardly's Vengeful Act!

On the bus, the Pretty Rhythm all-stars and their new friends got onto the bus, heading off to the big city. Meanwhile, there were two diabolical villains watching them go, up on a fir tree. It was a man and a dog with binoculars to watch over them. They were known to have cheated in all races and steal treasures to gain fortune together, but they have failed. They are now planning something up to no good and ruin the entire trip!

"Look Muttley, they must be going on a road trip. Perfect time for Dick to shine and show up on his dirty tricks for good!" cackled the man. Muttley was his henchman dog, and he's sometimes too incompetent. He was sometimes the main causes for Dick's failures and he always tolerates the beatings from Dick.

The unmoral duo went off into their vehicle, the Mean Machine 00 and followed the bus. Dick was really longing to seek revenge on Yogi, so they are going to follow Yogi and find out what he's up to. Dick Dastardly was too cunning, so he used a hook tied to a rope to attach his vehicle to the bus. Next, Dick carefully got onto the roof of the bus and used a stethoscope to hear the conversations of the group.

* * *

Snagglepuss was overjoyed to hear Aira's success as an idol. He was an expert actor for stages, so that's why the girls were so impressed by his actor-like behavior. Yogi was very excited and he thought of what will happen next in their adventure, while Boo-boo was a silent owl which was sleeping peacefully.

"Say Snagglepuss, where are we heading off to, then?" asked Yogi.

"One thing for sure, we must be going to Japan! These idol girls came from this wonderful place and they charmed their fans like flowers attracting the bees even!" Snagglepuss replied. He was anticipating traveling for fun in Japan!

"What can we at least expect here? Is it place which has big cities too?" Boo-boo asked.

"Just wait and you'll soon know!" Naru answered.

"Japan? That gives me an idea!" Dick Dastardly went ecstatic and said, "When they go on a journey to Japan, I shall stop them and defeat that blasted Yogi for good!" He chuckled evilly until he lost his balance. The bus was going along the valleys, which makes Dick very hard to board his vehicle.

"Help! Muttley! Do something!" Dick shouted. Muttley looked at the buttons, and then he pressed one. Two mechanical gloves came out, and one grabbed Dick while the other spanked him harder with a wooden cane.

"Muttley! What are you doing? Now cut the rope!" Dick Dastardly hollered. Muttley looked at the rope and bit it, and the bus was let loose. Dick Dastardly and Muttley had already let go of the bus, but their vehicle lost control and fell off a cliff.

"AAAAARGGGGHHHH! Muttley! This is all your fault!" Dick Dastardly screamed. Muttley laughed as he looked at the mess they got into. Dick Dastardly was so mad that he hit Muttley in the head like using an iron hammer. Muttley was infuriated by this, and he cursed out, "Sassenfrassarassum Rick Rastardly!"

"Ready or not Japan, here comes Yogi and his new friends! Yay-ay-ay!" said Yogi. He and his friends are getting closer to the city, as fun and games await for them. Thus, a new adventure has begun for the entire group, starting afresh in the Big Apple.


	3. Chapter 3: Performance in New York!

Chapter 3: Performance in the Big Apple! The Fun Begins!

The bus went along the way like steadily like a buffalo working to plough in the fields. It went on until it reached a place which the group was going to. It was a city, which is recognized as one of the world's most famed cities.

"Wow, it's New York!" said Snagglepuss. "By the way, how did you even suggest going to this wonderful city?" he asked.

"Well, it was one of my friends who had already been there for a performance that we cannot miss! It is located in one of the theatres in Manhattan! We've got get there quick, or else we might miss the show!" Aira replied in a hastier way, because she was really worried about missing the show.

"Don't worry, once we get there, we can help you get there as quick as possible! I am smarter than the average bear, so just believe in me; I can do it for you guys!" Yogi said as he is willing to help.

As the bus halted, the group went off the bus quickly along with everything, and they ran along the streets with Yogi taking the lead. They ran along hurriedly as if they were chased by a ferocious Malayan tiger which was ready to attack.

"Come on, this way! I will find the theater for you guys!" said Yogi.

"Aren't we going to get lost, Yogi? I am really worried that we can't make it on time!" Boo-Boo replied.

"Say…are you worried about getting lost in the Big Apple?" a voice appeared as it put the group to a halt. The group turned around and saw a yellow cat wearing a primrose hat and a vest. It acted very cool as it was ready to help them reach their destination. There are also streetwise cats alongside him, and they looked eager and friendly.

"What is the location you're looking for? A place where you will have your time to shine? Just let me guide you, I know much about New York. Top Cat's the name, and I am always cool for most of the time!" the cat was streetwise and he indeed had full experiences about living in New York. He called out to his boys," Okay boys! Time to guide them to theater they are looking for! It's got the billboard of them shown when we were walking past this afternoon!"

Soon, Top Cat and his gang of streetwise boys began taking the lead, they were really careful as they pointed out the directions. The group started following them, but they were unaware of Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Dick and his henchman canine were watching them on the apartment building, planning their next move.

"So, they are really going to perform on stage, huh? When I go here, I will show you what my talents are to outsmart you all!" Dick laughed as he got off the stairs with Muttley. Suddenly, Dick slipped and fell over. It was a banana skin! Muttley laughed as lifted it and threw it into the dustbin.

"Curses! Now follow me, Muttley, we have got some do-gooders to deal with!" Dick hollered as Muttley followed him. They both spied on Yogi and the group, preparing for the best moment to strike.

"Whew! We finally made it! Just on time!" said Yogi. "Thanks, Top Cat, you surely know much about New York!" he thanked.

"You're welcome! By the way, I hope you'll have all the best in your performances! You can call me TC for short!" Top Cat said as he went off to the back of the theatre. The group quickly went inside and they went into the backstage room. Their friends were waiting for them, ready to perform in a group.

"Aira-chan! Mion-chan! Rabbit-chi! Cat-chi! Where have you been? And who are those strangers?" it was Rizumu along with Bear-chi, waiting for them.

"We'll explain that later. Happy Lucky, we're ready for the show! Cheer for us! Yogi and friends!" said Aira.

"You've got it, Aira! Do it for us, and make us proud even!" Snagglepuss hollered. Aira, Rizumu and Mion went up on stage, with the coach animals changed into instruments. The song was played as the fans cheered for them.

* * *

"MARs! MARs! MARs!" The fans cheered as they were ready to be charmed by their upbeat performance.

They sang along with pure confidence as they danced alongside each other, with them singing the song "Hop! Step! Jump!" Yogi and the others watched, while Dick was busy scheming his plots on backstage.

"Finally! This is it! Throw the banana skin, Muttley!" Dick ordered. Muttley ate up the banana as he threw the skin on the stage. "Perfect! Let's see what happens if one of them slip over!" chuckled Dick as he waits for something misfortunate to happen.

Just as Yogi and the group were watching, Boo-boo noticed something wasn't right. A banana skin! It could really spell disaster for the performance! He quickly told Mia about this, but she can't do it as the performance is going on.

Just then, two mice in vests came showed up and curiously asked: "What's wrong, miss? Do you have a problem?"

"Yes. Will you please help me take away the banana skin? It will ruin the performance." Mia answered.

"Sure! Come on, Dixie; we've got some stage cleaning to do!" the mouse said to his twin brother.

"You've got it, Pixie! We don't want to let this performance be ruined once and for all!" Dixie said as he ran off with him. Mia was very hopeful that the performance should be successful, worrying that the performance will be disappointing.

Pixie and Dixie painted themselves with invisible paint as they got on stage. They carefully went on stage, hoping not to be trodden. As they found the banana skin, they carefully lifted it up and took it away as usual.

However, Dick just spotted this and got enraged at this. "Curses, if this won't work, I will do this all by myself!" He put on a ghostly costume and called Muttley to pull the rope, hoping to scare anyone in order to ruin the show.

"Now, Muttley! Time to give this performance a much spookier setting and scare the pants off the crowd!" ordered Dick. Muttley slowly lowers the rope as Dick prepares to scare anyone away.

"BOOOOOOARRGGGHHHH!" Dick Dastardly screamed. But Aira did a Prism Jump gracefully and knocked him out! "Aurora Rising Dream!" she hollered as she rose into the air, punching Dick right in the stomach!

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" Dick screamed as he fell. Muttley tried to grab the rope, but he lost his grip and Dick fell down. The fans cheered as MARs concluded the performance with a bang. They were so impressed because they saw how Dick was defeated with the power of friendship and teamwork.

"YAY MARs!" the fans cheered as they were impressed by the performance. Yogi and the gang were really pleased to see this, so were Pixie and Dixie.

* * *

After the performance, Yogi introduced to himself; along with Boo-boo and Snagglepuss. Rizumu and Bear-chi were glad to see them, it was the first time they met up each other.

"So this looks a bit like Boo-boo! I love him just like a picnic basket full of surprises!" Yogi said as he patted on Bear-chi's head.

"Thank you Pixie and Dixie! If it weren't for both of you, then the performance would be a disaster!" Mia thanked Pixie and Dixie gratefully.

"You're welcome!" said the twin mice as they blushed.

"Where are we going, then?" asked Snagglepuss. "Kuala Lumpur? Los Angeles? London? Philadelphia? San Francisco? Taipei? Kaoshiung?"

"No. We're heading off to Hong Kong!" Rizumu replied. "Mia's got her performance next in Hong Kong and her friends are waiting for her!"

"Well then, let's go!" Boo-boo said as he went off with the group.

"Hey guys! Wait!" Pixie and Dixie shouted.

"What is it?" asked Reina.

"Can we join you for on a tour?" they asked politely.

"Sure you can!" Mion answered kindly.

Pixie and Dixie cheered as they joined the group, heading off to Hong Kong. Meanwhile on backstage, Dick was moaning in pain; along with Muttley coming to aid him.

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! DRAT! DRAT AND DOUBLE DRAT!" Dick yelled as Muttley snickered helplessly.

With that, Yogi and Boo-boo met up with new friends as they head off to the former British colony in Asia.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission in Hong Kong!

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission in Hong Kong! Unusual Helpers on the Way!

The cruise ship sailed across the ocean silently, along with the seagulls following its trail. The group was really having a fun time on deck, and the performance done by them was indeed splendid in the ship's theatre. The Pretty Rhythm All-Stars had blown the minds of the audience away, with dazzling costumes and marvelous dance moves. Later, Yogi and Boo-boo had made the audience burst into laughter with comedic acts, including the pranks used to fool anyone. Aira, Snagglepuss and Rabbit-chi had joined in, and it really was amusing for them.

After the performance, the group was relaxing at one of the ship's cafeterias. Mia was really anticipating of going to Hong Kong, so was Reina. Pixie and Dixie wondered what the adventures will bring them. Yogi was busy snacking off his meal, because he loves the delicious food onboard.

Just then, Naru noticed the two figures wearing mysterious outfits. She was really worried as she told the group that something insecure might happen. Snagglepuss was worried too, as he thought it might be Dick Dastardly and Muttley. The group decided to stay together so that they will not be insecure from dangers.

As the group arrived in Hong Kong's Victoria Harbor, the group left the ship as they are ready to travel there. Dick Dastardly and Muttley followed pursuit, with their minds scheming to strike the group in vengeance. They know it was going to be much easier than they thought, despite the outcomes they might have.

"Now Muttley, let's follow them and see where they are up to!" Dick Dastardly and Muttley put on their disguises as they looked like they are supporting Hong Kong's activist group Scholarism. They followed the group on bus and it went off.

Snagglepuss was sitting beside Naru and both of them felt insecure. Dick Dastardly and Muttley were disguising someone who is mysterious, so they spoke out to Rizumu who was sleeping beside Pixie and Dixie.

"Hey, Rizumu-chan! I think these two strangers are really attempting to kidnap us!" Naru whispered.

Rizumu woke up and replied: "Just stick together, and be careful of what they are doing! They can strike at any moment, so beware!"

Upon hearing that, Naru and Snagglepuss decided to follow what she said. They knew it would be fun to meet up with friends in Hong Kong, but Dick and Muttley were stalking them. They insecurely looked at their friends until the bus reached a complete stop.

The gang got off the bus and met two girls. Mia and Reina ran over to them, happily hugging them with joy.

"Karin! Ayami! How are you guys?" Mia asked as she was really excited to perform with them.

"We're fine! Who are those strange looking cartoonish animals anyway?" Karin asked as she pointed out Yogi and his friends.

"They must be very strange to us!" said Remmy.

"That's Yogi and Boo-boo from Jellystone Park. Also, not to forget their friends Snagglepuss, Pixie and Dixie too!" Reina answered.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! So you're also idols even! I can't believe it as I am so surprised!" Snagglepuss said in astonishment. "Why not if we go on a tour through Hong Kong? I hope we can meet Hong Kong Phooey then…"

"Yes, why not if we go to the Ocean Park? It is a combination of a zoo, aquarium and a theme park, so let's not miss this!" Ayami replied.

"Ocean Park, huh?" Dick said, "Terrific! Now I can stop them for sure and defeat them once and for all!" he laughed maniacally until a man looked at him.

"Oops, I was just…practicing my own acts!" Dick said sheepishly as he ran off with Muttley, hoping not to embarrass himself. As they reached the alleyway, he was so furious that he cursed silently. "Pathetic!" However, there was a shadowy figure watching over them, keeping track of what they are up to.

* * *

At the Ocean Park, the group had lots of fun here. Yogi's face turned green after riding the Dragon rollercoaster, so he went off to puke in the toilets. Rizumu and Aira had fun taking photos with the koalas, while Rimmy, Snagglepuss and Karin were busy admiring the colourful South American birds in the aviary. Mion, Pixie and Dixie goofed along with the red-handed tamarinds as the cheeky primates copied their actions. Poppun and Ann were accompanying Boo-boo in the Ocean Park Tower, watching the entire view of Hong Kong.

Meanwhile for Naru and Mia, they were watching the pandas munching down on the bamboo leaves. Dick Dastardly and Muttley saw them undetected, preparing for the moment to attack. Later, when Mia and Naru left the panda enclosure, Dick Dastardly and Muttley leapt out of nowhere, doing a surprise attack on them.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" shouted Mia and Naru, they ran as fast as they could while Dick Dastardly and Muttley were chasing them. Muttley took out a net-shooting weapon and fired. The net which was shot had already caught Naru, while Mia just left herself unharmed.

"Nice one, Muttley, now time to get the pathetic bear and his friends for sure!" Dick Dastardly cackled as he took the net along with Naru trapped inside. He and Muttley are preparing to have revenge on Yogi, with a vicious plan to kidnap them all!

* * *

Reina and Ayami were looking at the polar bears, unaware of the troubles. "Their homes are in danger due to climate change." sighed Ayami. "What can be done to protect their fragile homes once and for all?"

Just as Reina was about to answer, Mia came in like a panicking antelope which had escaped from a hungry lion. She then said out: "Attention! This is not good! Naru's been kidnapped by an evil man and his dog!"

"WHAT?!" Reina and Ayami shouted in astonishment. They quickly called out to their friends to leave the park in order to make a gathering.

Later, the group was at the outside of the park, gathering together in a group. "Sheesh, why do we have to leave so quickly?" asked Yogi. "Could it be our enemies who were trying to attack us again? What kind of emergency is that?"

"You mean the man and his dog who caught Naru?" asked Mia asked in astonishment.

"Yes. It must be Dick Dastardly and Muttley, the fiendish duo who's trying to ruin our previous treasure hunts!" Snagglepuss cried out. Yogi was so shocked, so he didn't know what to do. "Oh dear, we've got into a mess, fellas! Now Naru's being captured, what can we do now?"

"We'll need to track them down for sure!" said Mimmy.

Just then, a dog in a karate outfit and a black mask appeared and said: "Are you seeking for help?"

"Yes, one of our friends got captured and we really need to get her back!" Yogi answered.

"Don't worry now, They call me Hong Kong Phooey, the karate expert! Hoo-yah!" The dog said as he did a karate move. "So, are you mentioning about that evil kidnappers who cheated in the Wacky Races?"

"You're right! It's them! Dick and Muttley! Now what shall we do?" Boo-boo answered.

"Just follow me, I knew where they are!" Hong Kong Phooey said as he got onto the Phooeymobile. The group boarded the bus and the rescue mission has already begun for them.

* * *

At Causeway Bay, Dick Dastardly and Muttley used a GPS tracker to see what Yogi and the group are. "Look, Muttley. They must be on our tail. I shall stop them before they can do anything to save their pathetic friend we have caught!"

They ran off with the captured Naru and searched for a hiding place. It was not long until Dick found an alleyway where they can finally escape from the group. He finally felt relieved until a secret agent squirrel came along and said, "Are you the ones trying to take the girl away from the others?"

"Well, certainly yes! I would like to let her become one of my henchmen…..so that I would win more future races and stop Yogi and friends for good!" Dick laughed as he answered the question. The squirrel then asked: "Then why not if you go and buy me dumplings? If you do, then she will be your henchman."

"Perfect! Now Muttley, let's go buy some dim sum so that she will be my henchmen!" Dick Dastardly said as he ran off with Muttley. Later, the squirrel untangled the net and freed Naru. Naru was so grateful that she thanked the squirrel for saving her. "Thank you, Mr. Squirrel! But I need to return to my friends right now…"

"No need to worry, miss. I will lead you where your friends are. Just be careful or else you will be caught again." The squirrel said as he used a device to track down Yogi and the group.

As for Hong Kong Phooey, he felt that something was not right. Dick Dastardly and Muttley had let go of Naru! Naru might be in danger! He quickly looked around until he saw a squirrel along with Naru, holding her hand for leading her to safety. the squirrel then shouted: "Hey sir! Is this the girl that you are looking for? She is already safe now!"

Hong Kong Phooey was delighted as he ran to the squirrel and thanked him. Naru was happy so that she hugged Mion. Everyone cheered as they congratulate the success of the rescue mission. Naru went on and said: "Thank you Mr. Squirrel! If it weren"t for you, then I would have been this crook's henchman!"

"You can call me Secret Squirrel, or Double S for short." the squirrel said. "It's my pleasure to seek help from those who are in trouble and fight off the most wanted criminals!" He then went off said: "See you! And don't forget to keep yourself safe and more alert! If anyone catches you and your friends, I will be there to help you!"

"Goodbye! Squirrel-san! Thank you very much for saving me!" Naru waved goodbye to Secret Squirrel along with her friends. Later, Snagglepuss asked: "I wonder what happened to Dick Dastardly then?" Everyone was clueless as they all thought about it. Karin said, "Galactical. They must be blasted off by Secret Squirrel... or maybe this is clearly unknown to us."

* * *

Meanwhile for Dick Dastardly and Muttley, both of them came along with dim sum meals and searched for the Secret Squirrel. Just then, Dick Dastardly found out that he had been tricked! Dick was so furious and he went to look for the Secret Squirrel, but he slipped on a banana skin again, causing Muttley to laugh at his pathetic look. "DRAT! DRAT AND DOUBLE DRAT! I HAVE BEEN TRICKED BY THAT ROTTEN SQUIRREL!"

That night in Hong Kong, it was a much dazzling experience. The Prizimmy did a fantastic performance and the five Hanna-Barbera stars also joined in by learning their acts and following their dance. Even Hong Kong Phooey enjoyed it, as he was holding a yellow umbrella in his hand.

In a hotel near the pro-democracy group Demosisto's headquarters, Ayami was glad that everyone had a wonderful day. Hong Kong Phooey and Secret Squirrel had helped them complete their rescue mission, and even Hong Kong Phooey wants to join in their group for protection. The group were tired but happy as they got Hong Kong Phooey as one of their group bodyguards.

"Mia is number one! Yay!" Mia cheered as she got onto the bed. Pixie and Dixie cheered along as they went on a pillow.

"Woohoo! Nice one, Mia!" shouted Mimmy. "Pixie and Dixie are really liking it!"

"Dixie, this is really fun here in Hong Kong! I wonder where are we going tomorrow?" asked Pixie.

"Since Naru is already safe, she can meet her friends along with Ann. I wonder where they are..." Pixie replied.

"Goodnight Pixie and Dixie! Hope to see Naru's friends tomorrow!" Mia said as she turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Mia and Mimmy!" Pixie and Dixie replied. They slept as they were ready for the next day to come, along with a new adventure awaiting them.


	5. Chapter 5: In Multicultural Malaysia!

Chapter 5: In Multicultural Malaysia! The Road to a Mysterious Surprise!

It was a hot sunny day in Kuala Lumpur as five girls were waiting for someone to come along. They were sitting in a coffee shop (which is referred as 'Kopitiam' in Malaysia), sipping off their beverages. They were waiting for someone eagerly as they are reading newspapers.

"Hey guys, do you even know that Perak is about to open the first animation theme park? Its name is Movie Animation Park Studios. I am sure that you guys would like to go there and meet your favorite characters." one of the girls spoke out and asked, "Where's Naru, anyway?"

"Must be lazing around or practicing with her friends, this time, Ito. I wonder when she will come here for sure..." the red-haired girl answered.

Meanwhile, the group was visiting the iconic Petronas Twin Towers. Aira and Yogi were enjoying the walk in the park, while Bear-chi and Snagglepuss were busy entertaining everyone by telling interesting Malaysian stories. Pixie and Dixie accompanied Rizumu as they hid in her pocket for safety in order to keep them safe from any stray cats. Mia, Reina, Mion, Ayami, were doing tai-chi and yoga with Hong Kong Phooey as they practiced to keep up their balance in dancing. Boo-boo and Karin were sitting on the bench, chatting to each other.

"Gee Karin, what's the reason we came to this multicultural Southeast Asian country? Are you sure that your friends are here?" asked Boo-boo.

Karin answered: "We know that Ann and Naru's friends were in that country. So that's why we are traveling here. Hope they can bring us anything galactical!"

"But I have concerns about Dick Dastardly showing up again. What shall we do to stop him?" asked Boo-boo.

"Hope we can have some help from the members of Happy Rain, or maybe there will be new friends coming to help us!" Karin replied.

For Dick Dastardly, he was hiding in the tree with Muttley, spying on the group like a sneaky leopard. He knew that Malaysia's society is having some robbery cases nowadays, so he might hatch a plan so that he will succeed in defeating them. "Having a good time, huh? Just you wait when I show up, you will now meet your doomsday!" said Dick as he viewed at them with binoculars.

Just then, a crow landed on Dick Dastardly's back, grabbing his attention.

"What are you doing here, you blasted bird? Just mind your own foolish business!" Dick yelled as he tried to shoo the crow. But the branch broke and the crow's nest fell along with it, breaking the eggs in the nest. As Dick Dastardly fell onto the ground, he found out that a flock of angry crows was surrounding him! One of them furiously squawked and the entire flock flew into a feathery rage, hitting Dick Dastardly harder with their beaks. "Help! Muttley! Do something to stop those wretched birds!" But Muttley stood and laughed as he watched helplessly.

* * *

At the coffee shop, Naru and Ann were explaining the reason why they were late to meet up the girls. The girls were amazed and even surprised that Naru had been captured and saved from Dick Dastardly and Muttley.

"So, where are your friends anyway?" Ito asked.

"They are at the park, this time, they haven't known the details of our next performance yet," Naru answered. "Where's the show held, anyway?"

"It's at Sunway Pyramid Ice Rink, so this might be a perfect chance for us to shine! We can show them what skills we have!" Ann said excitedly, "Why not if you go to the park and tell them? I would like to have them enjoy the performance!"

"Sure! Let's go to the park in Kuala Lumpur! But you have to beware that bad guys can appear at any moment, so beware! Come on, Bell, Rinne, Wakana, and Otoha! We've got some friends to talk with!"

"Yeah!" the girls of Bell Rose and Happy Rain went along with their coach animals, ready to call their friends to Sunway Pyramid. Dick Dastardly secretly watched them in an injured state, cursing silently due to the crows' attack. "Planning to perform this time? No way! Let Dick show you what a performance looks like!" Dick Dastardly laughed maniacally until two Malaysian teenagers passed by.

"What's wrong with this man? He looks sibeh (Manglish phrase) silly!" the first one said.

"Yeah, let's go have some char kuey teow and ignore this man!" said the other.

Dick Dastardly was utterly shocked as Muttley laughed. Later, Muttley ended up having a bump on his head due to a beating by Dick.

"Come on, Muttley, let's go do our scheme at the ice rink in order to take vengeance!" Dick ordered. Muttley was frustrated as he cursed along: "Sassenfrassenrassum Rick Rastardly!"

* * *

On the bus to Sunway Pyramid, the group was talking to each other. The girls of Happy Rain and Bell Rose met the characters of Hanna-Barbera for the first time, so they were surprised to see them.

"Gee, I didn't know that you're so good at playing more than one instrument! Even Huckleberry Hound himself can only play the banjo!" Snagglepuss cried out.

"Thanks for the praising, Snagglepuss-san. I also admire your career goals in acting." Ito replied.

"Why yes, thank you for that even! Yogi is more specialized in comedic acts of stealing picnic baskets! Hey Yogi, what's your act?" Snagglepuss blushed as he asked Yogi.

"Say, I am tellin' ya, I am smarter than the average bear who's also capable of doing anything!" Yogi replied.

"Wow!" Ito said. Just then, the bus arrived at its destination, reaching Sunway Pyramid.

"Snagglepuss-san, are there any new friends here?" Naru asked.

"Well, maybe yes, you might meet them later on!" Snagglepuss answered.

"Guys, there are a lot of entrances. Now where's the route to the ice rink?" Boo-boo asked. The group had arrived at Sunway Pyramid for the first time, finding the route.

"Intense. We'll need someone as a guide." Ito said. Suddenly a voice spoke out, "Looking for the way to the ice rink?"

The group turned around and saw an alligator and a gorilla. They were anthropomorphic, just like the Hanna-Barbera characters. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Magilla Gorilla, while this is Wally Gator!" the gorilla politely introduced to himself. "Are you looking for the route to the ice rink?"

"Yes, we're looking forward to our friends' performances! They are going on a musical tour!" Ito said.

"Well, I guess this let me think of the billboard during our holiday here! Let's go, fellas, follow me and Magilla to the ice rink!" Wally Gator said as he and Magilla guided the group to the ice rink. Meanwhile, Dick Dastardly and Muttley had used a GPS tracker to see what the group is up to. They are planning to steal the show and ruin the performance with their dirty tricks!

"Showtime is here, losers! Prepare yourselves to suffer from total humiliation by me!" Dick snickered as he and Muttley went into hiding, scheming the perfect plans.

* * *

At the Sunway Pyramid Ice Rink, there was a cheerful lion and a glum hyena, waiting along with a dog and his faithful son.

"Gee Dad, when are they coming? They must be very late!" the puppy spoke out.

"I know it's really ridiculous, but we still have to wait, Augie Boy!" The dog spoke out. Just then, the group came along panting, ready to start the performance.

"Lippy! Hardy! Augie! Doggie Daddy!" Yogi spoke out as he went over to them. "It's so glad to see you, fellas! How did you come here, anyway?"

"We're just coming in for a nice vacation in Sunway Lagoon! Also, we've been preparing the performance just for you!" said Lippy.

"Wow, You really do have a lot of friends, Yogi!" exclaimed Naru. "I have friends too!"

"Certainly, Boo-boo is not only my sidekick, I've got lots of friends out there!" Yogi replied.

''Have you finished talking already? The show's about to start!'' called Bell.

"Thank you Wally and Magilla!" shouted Naru. "Our performance is starting soon!"

"You're welcome! Good luck in your performance, cos' we're counting on both of you!" Wally said as he and Magilla joined Yogi and the gang to watch the performance.

* * *

As the performance started, Lippy the Lion held a microphone, saying; "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sunway Pyramid Ice Rink! This time, we would like to present you and dear fans our greatest Prism stars in Japan, in collaboration! Presenting Happy Rain!"

The crowd cheered as Naru, Ann and Ito came into the ice rink. They are performing the song "Downpour Happy", their main song. Dick Dastardly was pleased to see them performing their first act. He was on the ceiling, undetected along with Muttley. He ordered, "Quick Muttley, throw the bars of soap!"

Muttley snickered as he threw bars of soap onto the ice rink, hoping to ruin the entire show. Naru danced and sang, not knowing the troubles that Dick is doing. But this caught Boo-boo's attention, telling him about this.

"Look, Yogi! It could be Dick's dirty tricks again! What shall we do now?" Boo-boo asked.

"Well, I am much of a comedic character, maybe we should need someone for help!" Yogi answered.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this mess and get this performance done successfully! Come on, Augie, let's do some cleaning!"

Augie and his father went to the entrance of the ice rink, as they fear they might be spotted by the audience. Dick Dastardly was mad at this, so he ordered, "Muttley, stop those dogs!"

Muttley quickly launched a gun and shot out paintballs. The paintballs were heading right for Doggie Daddy, but Augie saved his father by sacrificing himself!

"Wow, you're so brave, loyal son of mine! I can't believe that you are really protecting me from harm!" Doggie Daddy said.

"Thanks for that, dad. But I won't even mind the wounds caused by the paintballs!" said Augie.

"Now let's go get those soaps and have the performance become a brilliant masterpiece!"

Doggie Daddy and Augie put on the skating shoes and went onto the ice rink. They tried to pick up the bars of soap, but Naru helped them along with Ann and Ito by using dance tactics. Naru just smiled as she held Augie's hand, and Doggie Daddy followed her too. They danced perfectly as Lippy commentated, "Hey fans, looks like we've got some new performers here who can make brilliant moves along with the Prism Stars! Hope it will conclude in success!"

Dick Dastardly was shocked to see this, while Muttley was busy admiring the dance. "MUTTLEY! STOP THAT SHOW BEFORE IT ENDS!" Dick yelled furiously. Muttley went back to his own senses and starts pouring water on the ice rink, making the ice rink extra slippery.

However, this won't stop the members of Happy Rain; because they have the confidence of adding excitement to the performance. As the water poured down, they dodged it and did a wonderful Prism Jump. Augie and Doggie Daddy also jumped with joy, capturing the hearts of the audience. Dick was so shocked to look at this, while Muttley laughed.

"Why you..." Dick got enraged at this, trying to chase and attack Muttley. However, Dick lost his balance and fell along with Muttley. As Ann, Naru and Ito did their signature move, Dick Dastardly and Muttley got punched harder by Ito and Ann!

"YEEEEEOOOOOOOOWW!" Dick howled in pain as he and Muttley were sent flying on both sides. They crashed onto the second floor, causing shock among the women near them.

As the members of Happy Rain along with Augie and Doggie Daddy concluded the performance, the audience burst into applause. Yogi was fascinated by this and he cheered out, "Yay Doggie Daddy and Augie!"

* * *

When Dick Dastardly and Muttley woke up, they found a wrathful mob of female shoppers surrounding them in a circle! They attacked him harder as Dick screamed in pain.

Yogi, Wakana, and Bell ran over to the performers, hugging them warmly. "Well done! I knew you could possibly beat Dick in revenge!" Yogi said out.

"Glad to hear from you, Yogi-san! But I think that the tour is almost over..." Ito said as she thought about something.

"What is it?" Yogi asked.

Pixie and Dixie handed out a poster, which relates to the Prism Stars' tour. They finally knew that there would be a big surprise in Japan, which will consist all of them! The Pretty Rhythm and the Hanna-Barbera All Stars were amazed by this and decided to head for Japan.

"Hey guys, we're going back to Japan; because there is a big surprise for all of us!" said Karin.

"Does it mean that it's something that is top secret?" Wally asked.

"No. Just follow us and we'll see for it," Rizumu answered. "But how are we going to Japan, by the way?" she asked as she noticed about it. Malaysia is a country which is really far away from Japan, located in Southeast Asia.

"Wait for it, we've got everything prepared!" Magilla said. "Our flight to Japan is at night, and we will not need the tickets as we've been invited! Let's go head to the bus station where we can head for the airport!"

"ALRIGHT!" everyone hollered as they headed out of Sunway Pyramid, ready to go to the Land of the Rising Sun; Japan.

* * *

As for Dick, he and Muttley hid away outside of the mall, coming out of the bushes. He was furious as he failed to ruin the performance, angrily cursed out: "Drat! Drat! Drat and Triple drat! I have been punched by those wretched girls again!"

But Dick Dastardly saw the group altogether, preparing for their biggest surprise yet. Dick had found out that they might be heading to Japan because he heard their conversations.

"That's it!" An idea flashed up in Dick Dastardly's mind like a flame on a candle which immediately lit up. "This time, no more failures! I will triumph over them and destroy them once and for all! By the time when they are about to see their surprise, they shall bow before me as the ultimate overlord!"

Soon, he and Muttley went off to Japan to plot their final scheme in order to destroy the All-Stars.


	6. Chapter 6: Supreme Showdown in Japan!

Chapter 6: Surprise in Japan! The Supreme Showdown!

The scorching sun blasted a summer heatwave in the city of Yokohama, Japan. The group arrived in Japan, walking around to search for the Prism Stone corner. "Why are we heading off to this place?" asked Pixie.

"We've got an invitation from someone! It all starts at the Prism Stone Harajuku shop, and it ends in a huge area where we can have a celebration!" Otoha answered, "but we must keep this secret to ourselves, it will be revealed later!"

"Well, it looks like I'm in the mood for hunger right now!" Yogi exclaimed.

"Hey Yogi, I've got some Japanese snacks for you! They taste good as the food in the picnic baskets!" Boo-boo said as he took out the snacks.

"Thanks a lot, Boo-boo buddy! Now I won't feel hungry anymore!" Yogi said as he was ready to eat.

"Anytime, Yogi!" Boo-boo said as he walked on. The group was anticipating the surprise as they were about to reach Prism Stone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret Japanese hideout in Yokohama, Jonny Quest's enemy, Dr. Zin was modifying the Mean Machine 00. He was helping Dick Dastardly so that they will destroy the All-Stars together with their efforts. Dick Dastardly and Muttley were at his side, looking at their car's transformation.

"Hey, what will our vehicle become then?" Dick Dastardly was excited about this, his vehicle was being weaponized to form something gigantic and destructive.

"You'll see it. I have dealt with Jonny Quest before, and now it's my turn to destroy his friends first and later destroy him." Dr. Zin replied solemnly.

"Well then, we'll just wait till the vehicle is ready, so we can operate it and destroy Yogi and the others!" Dick Dastardly smirked as he was looking at his machine. They have found out help from Dr. Zin who has escaped from jail and found shelter in Japan. It was a diabolical plan to wipe out the Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All-Stars, with advanced technology used for ultimate warfare!

* * *

At Prism Stone, the group was exhausted as they reached their destination. "Whew! We finally made it!" Rizumu panted. "I guess we should need someone's help to reveal the surprise!"

"Wait a minute! Did someone call us for help?" It was a light purple haired girl with twin-tails and along with two cavemen. "Are you coming in for something special?"

"Yes! Lala-chan!" Aira answered. "Where is it, anyway?"

"Fred, Barney, can you guide us the way to surprise?" Lippy asked.

"Sure! We'll help you reveal the mystery surprise, but just keep this a secret!" Fred answered. "Come on, folks, we have to go to the region of Akihabara!"

So the group followed Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, and Lala to the Akihabara, which is a paradise for all anime fans around the world. They hoped it could be something fresh to amuse them, without Dick Dastardly interfering them.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Zin laughed demonically along with Dick Dastardly and Muttley. "Behold, our greatest weaponized vehicle which is ever built!" Soon, it revealed to be a gigantic version of the Mean Machine 00, but with legs and arms. It was modified in a Japanese way of advanced robot-manufacturing, and it looked fearsome so that the group might feel intimidation in their hearts.

"Megamean Mecha 00 is finally finished, now we can go destroy the heroes for good!" Dick Dastardly cackled as he climbed into the robot along with Muttley and Dr. Zin. The Megamean Mecha 00 is on the way to rampage Akihabara, rising from an underground platform. The villains are getting ready to use their ultimate weapon and challenge the heroes like an evil and destructive Black MetalGreymon.

* * *

In the remote city of Akihabara, the group went through the streets, wandering around in amazement. Akihabara was a true paradise for anime fans, which contains Nendoroids, DVDs, figures and other anime merchandises (Not to mention the popular virtual idol singer Miku along with other Vocaloids). However, they were unaware that Dick Dastardly is on their way to destroy them, as they are enjoying their best moments in the city with the anime fans around them.

After visiting Akihabara, they headed for the stadium. "Say, Lala, are we there yet?" asked Augie. He was really desperate to know the surprise.

"It's over here! They can fit in lots of people who are interested in us!" Lala answered.

"Hope we can reach there and see what it is like!" said Wally.

Just then, a huge explosion sound was heard. The group jumped in shock and saw people running around like frantic mice. They quickly turned around and look what happened. It was an evil giant Gundam robot, about the size of a two-metre building. Lethal and powerful weapons were equipped onto it, making it much frightening and aggressive.

"GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to be annihilated under the hands of the Megamean Mecha 00! You shall not survive and be destroyed together!" Dick Dastardly's voice came out from the robot.

"Dick Dastardly! We have dealt with you during our journey, but you're still a hard nut to crack!" Hong Kong Phooey angrily shouted. "You did not learn from your mistakes!"

"Mistakes? Well, I have been fed up with your friend Yogi taking away all my treasures in the past adventures!" Dick retorted. "Now I have chosen revenge, I shall finish off both of you for good!" Dick Dastardly activated the laser cannon and aimed at the heroes. "Prepare to be destroyed by our newly modified Japanese battle robot!"

The laser cannon fired and the heroes ran in all directions. Megamean Mecha 00 was attacking them like a furious Tyrannosaurus Rex on the rampage, using lots of weapons and tried stamping on the heroes. The heroes were having a hard time battling the robot because of their inexperienced combat experiences. Dr. Zin was overjoyed to see them attempting to attack the robot, while Dick Dastardly and Muttley were busy attacking the heroes with equipped weapons. The heroes have been suffering minor injuries due to dodging the robot's ultimate weapons.

"Even though we used our dance moves and Prism Jump punches, it's still ineffective! The robot's way too powerful for us to battle with!" cried Ayami.

"And neither my kung fu nor karate skills can wreck the robot!" hollered Hong Kong Phooey.

"Even our clubs are unable to penetrate the robot's metallic surface!" said Fred as he looked at his club.

"Galactical. Should we combine our skills together? That would be much effective and defeat the robot easily." Karin had caught everyone's attention, calling everybody to gather up.

"Remember the past performances? We have helped together, danced together and performed together. That is the meaning of teamwork and friendship, why not if we use it on the robot?" The words Karin spoke out had caught the heroes attention, which had motivated them.

"Yes. I would find the treasure if I had friends along with me!" hollered Yogi.

"I would have done good performances if we worked together! Happy Rain won't be better if we don't unite in group performances!" Naru answered.

"I say, Let's defeat the robot together because like a football team, we shall stand united against any difficulties that or blocking our way, with stronger bonds!" Fred said. "We win together, we lose together. Nobody shall stop us if we show unity towards them!"

"Wonderful saying! Way to go!" Poppun cheered.

"Yeah!" The heroes hollered. Just then, Secret Squirrel came along with Top Cat and his gang in a helicopter. They also knew that Dr. Zin has escaped from prison, so it's time they should put him back behind bars.

"We are coming to help you guys!" Top Cat shouted. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah! Let's finish this robot off!" Magilla happily exclaimed.

Yogi was given a picnic basket in his hand. He was ready to use his ultimate attack along with the heroes! The coach animals and Pair Twins were also prepared, ready for the ultimate finishing attack. A cannon was also prepared, ready to aim at the robot.

The song "We are Xros Heart X7" was played in the background (This was from Digimon Xros Wars), making the battle more intense and epic.

"Aurora Rising Dream!" hollered Aira as she leaped at the robot.

"King Dragon Flying Kick!" Hong Kong Phooey hollered as he raised his leg and jumped.

"Eternal Big Bang!" shouted Mion as she leaped.

"Flying Drone Striker!" hollered Secret Squirrel as he went on a flying drone, charging at the robot.

"Aurora Rising Final!" shouted Rizumu.

"Multiple Claws of Fury!" Top Cat and the gang were lifted into the air along by Aira, Mion, and Rizumu, making them aim at the robot's core.

"Cannonball Rolling Tumbler!" hollered Magilla as he fired himself from a cannon, rolling into a ball directly at the robot.

"Time to finish off this evil mecha! Dear My Future!" Mia, Reina, Karin and Ayami shouted as they did the ultimate Prism Jump Move.

"Jewel Spin Cross!" Otoha and Ito hollered as they did a Prism Jump, launching an attack.

"Pop Splash!" Ann and Wakana did a splendid Prism Act, aiming at the robot's core.

"Infinite Prism Phoenix!" Bell and Naru jumped together in a Prism Act, forming a magnificent phoenix.

"Crazy Bone Rush!" Augie and Doggie Daddy held the bones in their hands and were lifted into the air by Bell and Naru.

"Mid-Air Water Gunner!" Hardy helped Wally Gator by launching him from a cannon, spraying a water gun at the robot.

"Acrobatic Assault!" Lippy hollered as he was launched from the cannon by Pixie and Dixie, doing some acrobatic-style moves.

"Picnic Basket Bombardier!" Yogi and Boo-boo launched themselves from a cannon, used picnic baskets to attack the robot.

"Fear not, here comes the Excalibur Fury Sword!" Snagglepuss shouted as he went flying from a cannon, holding a sword in his hand.

Lala did a splendid Calling Act while Fred and Barney launched from a cannon, holding their clubs to attack the robot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the heroes shouted out in might, attacking the robot. Megamean Mecha 00 was hit straight through the core, and then it exploded.

KABOOM!

"YEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" The villains were sent flying in the air due to the explosion, and they disappeared with a twinkle.

The heroes cheered as they hugged together, and danced along happily as they entered the stadium.

* * *

As the surprise is revealed, it turned out to be a stage with bright lights and excellent decorations. The friends of the Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All Stars were happy to see them. They celebrated as they cheered on.

"Hey! I heard that you finished off that robot in one go! It's totally awesome!" shouted Hye In.

"Thanks, it was just our teamwork in action!" Mia commented.

"Yogi! You look so great finishing off the robot! I have seen you on the news!" Huckleberry Hound shouted as he hugged Yogi.

"Hehe, I am just more super than the average bear!" said Yogi.

"Glad that Ranger Smith isn't here, but he's happy that you saved the day..." said Boo-boo.

"You're right, why not if we celebrate with our new found friends?" Yogi said.

"Why yes, we can!" Lippy answered cheerfully as he danced with Otoha and Ito.

The Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All Stars danced on stage with the tune "GeraGera Po" (this is the main song from Yo-kai Watch), happily enjoying the celebration.

Soon the cameraman came in and gathered the Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All Stars together. He was ready and shouted, "Say Cheese!"

The All-Stars smiled as they took a picture in front of the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Japanese jail, Dick Dastardly was very cross to see the photo of the Pretty Rhythm and Hanna-Barbera All Stars together. "AARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! DRAT! DRAT AND DOUBLE DRAT! THOSE WRETCHED HEROES HAVE GOT AWAY WITH EVERYTHING!"

Muttley snickered in response. Dick beat him in the head causing him to bite back. Muttley then later laughed watching Dick cursing in agony. As for Dr. Zin, he was utterly silent in defeat. Needless to say, he was really regretting himself did not have any words to say at all!

-The End-

* * *

 **That's all, folks! Please read and do review the entire story! Also, no bad words in reviews, do check my profile for sure! Hope you folks enjoyed the story!**


End file.
